


The knight of the court of Phantomhive

by MelTheSugarBug



Series: Retrieve what has been lost verse [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Ciel needs to loosen up, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels I guess, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sebastian is hot af, Slow Burn, Victorian era, Violence, bad ass female, but thats how the anime goes i guess, gonna follow the anime verse, im sorry, maybe apparition of Alois and Claude..., the phantomhive guard, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Harmony, pledge to give my sole loyalty to Ciel Phantomhive, i promise to protect him and all the inhabitants of this household as well as put my life on the line for him. I, Harmony, shall become your loyal knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: blood and gore as well as mentions of rape. you've been warned.

The clopping of my hooves echoed in the vast hallway of the Canterlot castle as I marched with a steady pace to the courtroom, my presence requested by the princess Celestia. I greeted my brothers in arms with a nod upon my arrival at the doors of the courtroom. They opened the doors with the aid of their magi and I proceeded to step inside. I found both princesses and my friends waiting for me upon my arrival. All means of professionalism dropped as I trotted over to my 6 friends excitedly. It has been a long time since I’ve seen all of them together. Their greetings though…Instead of joyous squeals and hugs; I was greeted with half-hearted hellos and hesitant smiles. I knew something was out of place, especially if even Pinkie Pie was quiet. A frown marred my equine features, something wasn’t right. I shifted my emerald gaze up to Celestia and Luna. Both of them were frowning. I stepped up to them and bowed in respect, dipping my head low to the ground. 

 

‘Raise, royal knight’ Celestia’s voice cut through the deafening silence that covered the whole courtroom. I raised my head , regarding all of them with worry. Perhaps a new menace was threatening the peaceful haven of our kingdom? They possibly didn’t look this worried for nothing…right?  
‘Your Majesty, is something wrong? ‘I asked worriedly, taking a few steps forward. The sun riser heaved a sigh, her beautiful features stricken with regret.   
‘Yes I am afraid there is’ she said, casting her pink gaze upon me. I saw Luna’s features change as well, her piercing teal eyes glaring at the bigger mare.   
‘I’ve been informed that you haven’t been yourself lately’ she started with a somber note. I didn’t like where this was going... What if she knew about my ‘condition’ and by condition I meant the results of the whole Dark Matter returns debacle, which left me scarred in more ways than one. I’ve been feeling strange lately. I felt drained and there was whispering in my head, the whispers were comforting but made me feel perplexed as of why they were there. I was more worried about the black spot on my chest that never seemed to want to go away. It left me fearing for the worse. 

 

‘well, I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather but other than that I’m fine’ I tried to reassure, my voice trembling in fear. I scruffed my hooves along the lush carpeting, avoiding all eye contact. My heart pounded painfully against my ribcage, my mouth going dry.  
\everything is going to be okay\ There it was again, the low murmurs in my head, always whispering reassuring, soothing words.   
‘Princess Twilight told me that the dark spot on your chest haven’t disappeared yet, is it true?’ She asked softly as I forced myself to meet her eye out of respect. I kept the dark spot hidden underneath the collar I wore, which held the elements of harmony engraved into it with their signature colors. I nodded my head somberly. Luna suddenly looked at her sister with grief filled eyes. 

 

‘Big sister, please don’t’ she begged as Celestia turned to her with sadness.   
‘I’m sorry little sister, but I have no other choice’ she said with guilt and turned to me.   
‘ If the dark spot haven’t disappeared, it means her shadows took your body as their host and that means we have little time left before they consume completely and turn you into a dark mare. For the safety of all of Equestria we will have…Flashbacks

The clopping of my hooves echoed in the vast hallway of the Canterlot castle as I marched with a steady pace to the courtroom, my presence requested by the princess Celestia. I greeted my brothers in arms with a nod upon my arrival at the doors of the courtroom. They opened the doors with the aid of their magi and I proceeded to step inside. I found both princesses and my friends waiting for me upon my arrival. All means of professionalism dropped as I trotted over to my 6 friends excitedly. It has been a long time since I’ve seen all of them together. Their greetings though…Instead of joyous squeals and hugs; I was greeted with half-hearted hellos and hesitant smiles. I knew something was out of place, especially if even Pinkie Pie was quiet. A frown marred my equine features, something wasn’t right. I shifted my emerald gaze up to Celestia and Luna. Both of them were frowning. I stepped up to them and bowed in respect, dipping my head low to the ground. 

 

‘Raise, royal knight’ Celestia’s voice cut through the deafening silence that covered the whole courtroom. I raised my head , regarding all of them with worry. Perhaps a new menace was threatening the peaceful haven of our kingdom? They possibly didn’t look this worried for nothing…right?  
‘Your Majesty, is something wrong? ‘I asked worriedly, taking a few steps forward. The sun riser heaved a sigh, her beautiful features stricken with regret.   
‘Yes I am afraid there is’ she said, casting her pink gaze upon me. I saw Luna’s features change as well, her piercing teal eyes glaring at the bigger mare.   
‘I’ve been informed that you haven’t been yourself lately’ she started with a somber note. I didn’t like where this was going... What if she knew about my ‘condition’ and by condition I meant the results of the whole Dark Matter returns debacle, which left me scarred in more ways than one. I’ve been feeling strange lately. I felt drained and there was whispering in my head, the whispers were comforting but made me feel perplexed as of why they were there. I was more worried about the black spot on my chest that never seemed to want to go away. It left me fearing for the worse. 

 

‘well, I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather but other than that I’m fine’ I tried to reassure, my voice trembling in fear. I scruffed my hooves along the lush carpeting, avoiding all eye contact. My heart pounded painfully against my ribcage, my mouth going dry.  
\everything is going to be okay\ There it was again, the low murmurs in my head, always whispering reassuring, soothing words.   
‘Princess Twilight told me that the dark spot on your chest haven’t disappeared yet, is it true?’ She asked softly as I forced myself to meet her eye out of respect. I kept the dark spot hidden underneath the chest plate I wore, which held the elements of harmony engraved into it with their signature colors. I nodded my head somberly. Luna suddenly looked at her sister with grief filled eyes. 

 

‘Big sister, please don’t’ she begged as Celestia turned to her with sadness.   
‘I’m sorry little sister, but I have no other choice’ she said with guilt and turned to me.   
‘ If the dark spot haven’t disappeared, it means her shadows took your body as their host and that means we have little time left before they consume completely and turn you into a dark mare. For the safety of all of Equestria we will have to…to banish you’ my heart dropped into my stomach as soon as the words left her mouth.  
'What?' I squeaked, looking at my friends to see if this was a joke but their facial expressions told me everything.  
'It's for the best Harmony, you could seriously harm everypony if the darkness takes hold of you' I heard Twilight say as she took a step forward.I found myself grimacing in disgust and a small,cold,laugh escaped me.

 

'so that's it, I vanquish a terrible foe that almost costed me my life, for you, and that's what you do?! You banish me because you THINK I'm gonna turn evil!!' My voice gaining volume as anger started to burn in my heart. I saw them wince and look away in shame.   
'you gotta understand-' I looked at her with a glare that reduced her to silence.  
'No, I will not try to understand Twilight Sparkle, because you don't send your friend off into exile without trying to defend her' I spat her name, growing more and more aggravated. She adverted her gaze and I found myself giving off a cold laugh again. I felt the shadows growing upset with my mood.   
'how can I understand that uh!!? When you pride yourself with the MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!! I spat the last words like venom, stomping my hoof.  
'that is enough Knight Harmony!!' Celestia cut through the tense silence. I took a glance at her , my respect for her gone. Her face was contorted into a frown as she held onto her self-control to remain as passive as possible, not letting an ounce of anger show. She stood tall and proud near her throne, looking down at me with a glare in her eyes that would of normally made me flinch.

 

' Your right, I should probably go, wouldn't want to mare the image of your PERFECT friendship, but you know what, it's not that perfect, because a friend doesn't stab the other in the back like that. Friends don't throw the other under the bus to stay out of trouble. You know what...after all this , I don't think friendship is magic after all.' They all gasped and I felt myself draining and growing weak.   
I felt all of my strength leave me as I slumped into a heap on the ground.  
‘Guards, please take Harmony away’ Celestia said solemnly.   
‘don’t you dare touch her’ Luna’s voice halted the guards that were about to drag me away. I looked up as Luna made her way down the steps, her head held high.   
‘I will not allow my friend to be banished!!’ Luna shouted, her eyes dark with anger , her ears tilted back as she glared holes into her older sister. She stood over me, daring the guards to even bat an eyelash at me.   
‘ but princess Luna its for the best…’Twilight started but Luna whipped her head around so fast that I was afraid she would get whiplash. All Mane 6 quivered before the princess of the night’s glare.

 

‘I am most disappointed in you Twilight Sparkle…’ She said, her voice laced with hurt. I looked at her weakly, she….she stuck up for me even after this… She turned to look down at me with sympathy and she reached out and helped me stand, supporting me against her.  
‘Luna, she must be banished; we don’t know what could come of her having Dark Matters shadows taking host of her body. Celestia tried to reason, making her way down the steps as well, and her hair bobbing with each step. 

 

‘There must be a way big sister; we cannot chase her out like this….it isn’t fair.’ Luna tried to amend but Celestia seemed not moved by her sister’s words.  
‘It’s to protect our kingdom Luna, we just recovered from an assault, it’ll be any minutes now before Harmony becomes a Dark Mare’ Celestia said calmly, making her way to us. Luna shifted, backing us away.

‘Please Luna, be reasonable’ Celestia stressed, her frown deepening.  
‘If you want to banish my friend…then you’ll have to fight me Celestia. ‘Luna spat as everyone gasped in shock.   
‘Little sister, I do not wish to fight you…’ Celestia uttered, her pink hues alight with sadness. I glanced at the mane 6, all of their faces with contorted with shock at what they were witnessing but none of them said anything ,none of them raised a hoof to help…We always used to preach about how friendship was so great and could help with anything but how was it helping me now? I was to be banished, probably to the moon, for an indefinite amount of time. No…I will not go and rot on a piece of rock, no not today. I had to…escape. How could I? My strength has left me all of the sudden, the elements that used to fuel me, strengthen me had given up on me, leaving me weak and frail.   
‘run’ Luna whispered to me as I snapped out of my daze. ’Run!’ she repeated, pushing me back onto my hooves and without thinking, I bolted. I ran as fast as my weak legs could carry me. I heard the thundering steps on Luna’s hooves behind me and many others behind us. 

 

‘Go to the mirror’s room!’ Luna instructed, making pillars fall, hindering the others progress. I tried to remember the path to go to said room. A left, a right, oh there was that potted plant that I found Spike sleeping in on my wedding’s day. I turned right abruptly, skidding along marble floor. I barely caught myself before dashing towards the right door. I skidded to an halt outside. I heard Luna hurry inside and slammed the door shut, shoving a bookshelf in front of the door. The door rattled as the bookshelf, it wobbled and nearly tipped over but held strong against the assault from the other side. We could hear muffled shouts from the outside but I focused on Luna who hurried to the glowing mirror.  
‘Luna, I can’t go to the other Equestria, they’ll find me there…’ I said, slumping onto the steps that led to the mirror.  
‘that is why it’s not there you’re going’ She said gravely, peering into one of the many bookshelves that rested against the wall.  
‘I hate to break it to you Luna…but it’s not the time to read.’ I commented and squeaking when she gave me a pointed stare. 

 

‘ Any book of this library is magic… so we might make use Twilight’s machine to be able to send you elsewhere away from here’ Luna said, using her magic to lift one of the book out of it’s resting place and place it atop of the mirror. The machine sparked but slowly the book glowed and magic started to flow through the cables then finally with a burst of light, the mirror lit up, showing a swirly portal. The bookshelf in front of the door rattled violently, making the both of us gasp.   
‘hurry’ Luna said, helping me up. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. 

 

‘What about you Luna? You must come with me!’ I begged, the tears slowly cascading down my cheeks. She gave me a sad smile, her own eyes misted over.  
‘ no I can’t, I still have to fulfill my duty as a princess…I must face my actions for defying my sister’ She reached to wipe away the tears with hooves.  
‘please come with me! You’re the only pony I have left!’ I begged as crumpled at her feet, sobs wracking my body.  
‘ No, you must go alone’ She insisted, nudging me into getting up again.

 

‘ do me a favor…never look back, break the mirror once you get to the other side and most importantly, try and move on and be happy’ Her voice sounded heavy with sadness, her normally stoic expression crumbling as tears slipped from her eyes, her tears looking like star falls as they slid down her cheek. I knew I couldn’t argue with her on this, I had to go. I hugged her tightly, letting her scent envelop me one last time. 

‘ I will miss you…Big Sister’ I cried and I heard her breath itch as she hugged me back.   
‘ And I you, little sister’ She sniffled as she pulled away, pushing me towards the portal with a firm nudge of her head. I stepped towards it, just staring at the swirls made me feel nauseous.  
‘ one more thing Harmony’ I heard her say and I turned around. She took out a book and levitated it over to me. I took it with my magic.  
‘I wanted to give it to you on your birthday…’ she trailed off’ goodbye harmony’  
I sniffled, I wanted to collapse so badly but I had to go. I muttered a quiet goodbye and jumped in just as the door busted open. Everything went black…

 

 

From that moment on… everything took a turn for the worse. Once out of the mirror, I shattered it to pieces and then proceeded to wander around this unfamiliar world…as a human. My human body felt weak and heavy, I often ended up tripping pathetically over myself since it had been so long since I’ve walked on two legs. I also began to be chased by furious mobs, who apparently witnessed me coming out of the portal and thought I was a witch. My life became a struggle, I had to hide constantly, rarely slept or ate. My body getting weaker and weaker by the days that went by. 

One day, I had curled up in some brush, trying to squeeze in a little bit of sleep to recharge my batteries when I was found out by a ginger haired man. I had looked at him wearily, far too weak and fatigued to even move, to even run for my life. His purple eyes had held such sympathy and pity when he came and gently picked me up. I struggled, my fight or flight instincts kicking in.  
“ Please!!! Don’t kill me! Please! I’m not a witch!’ I had cried, tears of exhaustion sliding down my cheeks. The man merely shushed me and brought me over to a carriage.   
It appeared that the man was in a circus, along with his family, who were, like me, outcasts of the world. Each of them having a certain physical handicap, but that didn’t stop them from giving the best shows around. They allowed me to join after passing a trial, which was mandatory to join. I was then named Beauty and assisted Beast with her animal taming act. I felt like everything was looking for the better. I had new friends, friends that I could trust…or so I thought.

I was wondering why the whole group, aside from me and Snake suddenly disappeared at night and would come back in the morning. Naturally I became curious and sneaked out of the camp to follow them.   
I should’ve of stayed behind… What I saw that night, was something I never saw before…  
All of them, brutally murdering police officers and kidnapping poor, innocent children. I had felt my blood go cold, bile rising in my mouth as my stomach’s content threatened to spill onto the cobblestone ground.   
I couldn’t disregard this, it was simply…inhuman.   
I jumped in, in hope to save the child’s life but in the end, they overpowered me, brought me to their ‘father’ and kept me under restraints, pumped with sedatives to keep me calm and pliant as they tried to brain wash me into agreeing to their sick ways. My mind wouldn’t break however, I didn’t trust them anymore. In my heart, they weren’t friends anymore, they were monsters, that thrived to please their father for whatever sickening reason he had. At this rate, I won’t be able to see the light of day ever again…

\-----------------------------------------Intermission-----------------------------------

“Don’t cry; it’s pathetic” A young boy with blue hair with an eye as blue as a clear sky but said eye held a storm of emotion. The other eye was covered by a black eyepatch. He stood tall and proud, his foot resting on the head of a poor excuse of man, who was slowly drawing his dying breath. He regarded an orange haired man on the ground coldly as the ginger haired man cried, thick tears slipping from his eyes. The man lay on his stomach, a pool of crimson blood slowly forming underneath him as he slowly bled out due to his arm being chopped off by his butler. The butler stood beside him, his tall frame intimidating, powerful, crimson eyes riveted on the bleeding man on the ground.  
“Crying won’t change anything,” The young teen continued, his eye clouding over as fleeting memories assaulted him. “ The world is never kind to anyone” 

The red haired murmured his stage name and Ciel felt brief annoyance flare up at the name.   
“ I only have one name” He started regarding the probably dying man” and it’s Ciel Phantomhive”   
They were all distracted as the elevator squeaked, announcing a new arrival. All of their heads swivelled to see the doctor entering the room with a cage full of children. There was also a young woman sitting in his lap. Wait… this wasn’t a child, what was this woman doing here?  
Her face displayed a blank expression yet, her eyes weren’t empty like the children’s were, a spark of life was visible in her emerald hues.   
“Sorry I’m late—I brought more!” The doctor announced loudly and paused as he saw Smile and Black standing over a bleeding Joker. “ Hmm? Black and Smile? What are you doing here?” He questioned, resting a possessive hand onto the woman’s hip. Ciel saw the flash of disgust briefly flash in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. 

Joker turned to look over his shoulder, his breath catching in his throat as he took sight of Beauty that sat atop the professor’s lap, her face devoid of any emotions. He felt a fresh wave of tears soak his cheeks. He was used to seeing her smile all the time, especially in their presence. A shy little thing she had been when he found her, all weak and starved. They had taken her in, nursed her back to health and saw her bloom in a beautiful flower, all smiles and giggles. Yet, now she was back to how he had found her. Eyes holding a desolating emptiness body thin from starvation and bruised due to incessant struggles. Her curly white and black hair now limp and lifeless, colorful make up now smeared in a mess of colors upon her face. When they brought her here, she became a wild animal, hissing and spitting at them, biting with sharp teeth, scathing words falling from her lips. They had no other choice then to sedate her, deeming her far too dangerous to be kept fully conscious. They didn’t have the heart to dispose of her like they would have normally done, so they kept her here with the children, occasionally coming to visit her. Joker knew they had lost her the night she had witnessed their act, but they talked to her in hope that would she would understand their reasoning but her resolve remained unmoving. 

“S-stay away Doc! They’re the Queen’s guard dog!” Joker warned, short of breath due to the pain his missing arm caused.   
“Hmm? Ohh so you’re the ones?” The doc said in an almost curious manner, holding a hand to his chin, while the other remained on the woman’s hip.  
“Please, Run!” Joker cried, his words choked as a wave of pain plagued his body once more. “ Take Beauty with you!”  
“What? Why?” The doctor questioned, appearing to not be phased by the situation at all. He then set his two feet on the ground and tapped the woman’s hip to usher her into getting up. She stood beside the chair, her posture stiff, her body frail, so frail that a mere breeze could knock her over. The professor stood, tucking a hand into his pocket as the other found its way on the woman’s hip as she pressed herself to his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. 

“You’re the kidnappers, and I only did what the baron hired me to.” He said, a seemingly mocking smile appearing upon his face. “ I have no reason to run” He continued slowly making his way down the steps, the woman tumbling to follow him as he kept a tight hold onto her.   
“Doc…your legs…aren’t lame” Joker breathed out, looking on in surprise as he watched the man walk down the stairs with ease, the petite woman in tow.  
“My legs? Oh, yes, they’re perfectly sound” the frizzy haired doctor said, lifting a leg and tapping his knee. He turned to look at the two children that kept ‘watch’ over the cage filled with children. “ I’ve just been sitting in that chair—kids like you tends to trust me more easily that way” He said innocently, giving a closed eye smile. 

The petite woman against his side struggled to not let her mask break, resisted not to wring the man’s neck on the spot. She let her eyes wander, taking in the sight of Joker bleeding on the ground with one arm chopped off, said arm lying uselessly to the side.   
“Joker, why didn’t you stop when it was the time…” She thought sadly as she saw the clearly pained expression in his amethyst eyes, the puddle of blood steadily spreading across the floor.   
“Lord Kelvin!” The doctor exclaimed, suddenly leaving her side, making her stubble as if her lifeline had been taken away from her. The man kneeled down near the portly man and gently touched the bullet wound on his back. “He’s done for. That’s just cruel. I’d finally found a patron that understood my ideals.” He said rubbing his index and thumb together, smearing blood on his fingers and ducked his head as if in shame.   
“Ideals?” the dark haired man asked.  
“Right, my ideals! I’ve been working for years to make the perfect prosthetic” The doctor answered, standing back up, turning to the butler and his master, a crazy glint in his eye. “ after all that research, at last I arrived at the finest material”   
“Lighter and stronger than wood , and with the unique, sterile beauty of ceramic!” The man tattled off, raising his arms as he expressed his passion. “I created what no one before me had been able to” He said as he picked up Joker’s prosthetic, skeleton hand. He then proceeded to pet it as if it was a tender lover.

 

“The only problem with my material was that it was a touch difficult to gather” The doctor explained and tucked the petite woman into his side again.  
“Yes, your prosthetics did have a lovely texture” Sebastian agreed then promptly smirked, bringing a hand to his lip “ Almost like bone china”

The doctor swivelled to face the dark haired man, almost manhandling the woman to turn with him. “You can appreciate this beauty, Black?! But you’re off the mark!,” He exclaimed, bringing a hand to his forehead as if dismayed by the accusation. “I wish you wouldn’t rate my work the same as cattle bone china” The doctor shook a finger at the tall man in scolding manner.   
“I do recall you saying you used ’special’ materials” Sebastian said, the pieces slowly coming together into his head.   
“that’s right! Special materials that I can only get here” the man exclaimed letting the woman go once more to twirl upon himself. The woman looked up, growing impossibly paler as she came to a shocking revelation. He was using the children’s bones for his prosthetics. The young teenager seemed to came to the same conclusion as her since his eyes widened.  
“D-Do you mean?!” the young earl stuttered, his stomach suddenly churning at the idea.

 

The doctor leaned on one of the cage, the cage rattling as he rested his elbow on it” It saves the trouble of dumping them somewhere. Brilliant recycling, don’t you think?” He said, peering at the little girl with twin braids.  
Joker gave a choked sound from his spot on the floor as he came to the same realization as everyone else in the room. His mind wandered back to earlier spectacle that ended up in a bloody fiasco; the child falling from the tight rope and the other getting eaten by the ferocious lion. Joker suddenly found it hard to breath “It can’t be” He said in a choked whisper. He then let out a cry of horror, which made everyone but the butler wince. His thumped his prosthetic arm hard against the ground with harsh thumps.  
“See? Another patient rejecting it” The doctor said carelessly, apparently not fazed by the ginger hared mans outburst. Joker slumped onto the ground, fresh blood bursting from his open wounds, fresh tears clouding his eyes. 

 

“ I…can’t believe what we’ve” Beauty had been right all along. They should’ve of stopped when they had the chance. He should of listened to Beast as well, they could’ve of dropped the circus and run away, all of them together as a big family.

 

“And you were so happy to have that right hand too” The doctor waved the bone hand in a mocking manner.   
“If I’d known, I wouldn’t have…” Joker trailed off, pressing his face into the floor.  
“ You wouldn’t have wanted it? Are you sure?” The doctor asked as if sure of the answer he was going to get.   
However, he didn’t get an answered as Joker drew his last ,dying breath and went limp.   
Beauty tried hard to keep the façade just a little longer, tears threatening to spill as she watched Joker die. Even though what they had done had been wrong… They still made her feel welcome and had nursed her back to health. She owed them that much. 

“Well, this is the end of my job here” The doctor said dismayed, bending over the cage, the cage rattles when he leaned on it. “Oh I say! Lord Phantomhive, would you hire me? In fact, introduce me to the Queen” The nerve of that sick man.  
Please don’t hire him… Beauty mentally begged as she swayed on the spot.   
“She is getting on in years. She could use maintenance, surely?” The doctor inquired, eyes twinkling in a sickening manner.” I’ve got a record of successful experiments, and I do excellent work” He bragged, holding up the now useless bone hand.  
“ shut your mouth, you scum” The young earl hissed coldly, his only eye riveted onto the doctor but occasionally fleeted to the young woman who was swaying on the spot, as if she would drop dead at any second. 

 

“Aw, are you another pigheaded type who cares more about process then results?” The doctor said, dismayed. He then walked to the young woman and grabbed her hand. “everyone sings my praises until they know” He dragged the woman towards the marble table that stood in the middle of the room.” But the baron was different. He was highly motivated by to seek beauty” He said in an almost affectionate manner, as he ran a tender hand down the woman’s cheek.   
“He spare no expense covering my materials and costs” He made the woman sit on the marble table. She made no move to protest or fight back. She just waited for the opportune moment to strike and she’ll make sure she doesn’t miss…

“He was a top-class patron. Making top class products takes top class ingredients. It’s just common sense don’t you think?” The man said as he laid the woman down onto the table. He will truly miss her… only a little bit. He had grown tired of her body; anyways he had been itching to try and see if adult bones were more solid then children’s bones.  
Ciel looked on in horror, the haunting memories fogging up his brain once more. That room…the pain, the agonizing pain he experienced that day. The earl backed up a few steps, his breath coming in harsh pants as his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.   
“A cow’s bones are fine to use, but human’s bones aren’t?” He asked, pulling open a drawer full of instruments, pulling out a sharp, pointy blade. “Who decided that” He whispered manically, the blade glinting in the light as he slowly rose it above his head. 

 

As it came down, everything seemed to slow down for Harmony. React! Do something damn it! She then felt something pulse through and her hand shot up, gripping the man’s arm tightly and promptly cried in pain as he pierced her shoulder with the blade, blood spreading out onto her skin and the table underneath her. She had been able to deviate his original place of impalement, her heart. She heard the young boy scream in horror and he promptly vomited, his hand cupping his mouth as bile slipped through his fingers, soaking up his glove. He seemed to enter some sort of trance, his hand reaching up for an unknown source. His body shook and his breathed was erratic .   
The frizzy haired doctor looked up at her in surprise. He stared in horror as her eyes changed, the white of her eyes becoming black, the emerald green shifting to toxic green as she bared her teeth at him.He backed away from her as she slowly slipped to the ground, her legs wavering unsteadily. The room temperature seemed to drop all of the sudden, harsh whispers filling the silence as a black mass seemed to crawl near her feet. She gripped the handle of the blade and pulled it out. The doctor turned to run but she was quicker, she was on him in seconds, firmly stabbing him in the back. He gave a choked cry, blood rapidly staining his once immaculate doctor coat. She then wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping him up and bent at an awkward angle since she was so small.

…..die…..he must die…..  
……………….die……………………………tear him to shreds………………………………….

 

Her head jerked to the side as I tried to fight the voice in my head. Her more primitive instincts flaring up. The man begged for his life, asking for mercy. A cold, dark laugh escaped her chapped lips. The other two resident of the room suddenly looked at the woman, surprised to see that she had moved and was now gripping the doctor’s throat, murderous expression on her face.  
“did you show those children mercy when you took away parts of their brains? Did you give me mercy when I begged you not to…” Steal her innocence away. “ You make me sick, you wretched piece of shit” She hissed venomously.

………………die……………..kill him………………….

Before she knew it, Beauty bit down harshly onto the man’s neck and ripped out his jugular with her teeth, blood spraying everywhere instantly. Harmony let the man drop at her feet, watching as the light faded from his eyes with sick satisfaction. She spat out the chunk of flesh from her mouth, her tongue coated with the coppery taste of blood. It dripped down her chin to her neck, before soaking the collar of her ruined leopard print leotard.

She snapped her head to the side as she felt two other presences in the room. 

Sebastian held Ciel closer to his body, taking a defensive stance, ready to fight if the woman merely stepped into their direction. They stood over the now dead baron’s body, both of their eyes riveted on the woman. She only stood there, her darkened eyes staring at them intently, blood dripping from her mouth and from the stab wound in her shoulder, which was steadily staining the leopard print material of her leotard. The demon wondered how someone with such a…delicious soul could be capable of such violent murder. Perhaps she had been pushed to her limits, her primitive instincts taking over. However that didn’t explain why her shadow seemed to shift and ripple around her feet like water.   
“It’s over” Sebastian announced, as if to sooth the woman, who slowly walked over to Joker’s body. She kneeled down beside the ring master and gently ran a bloody hand through his hair coating the strands in crimson, her demonic eyes lighting up with sadness, a tear slipping down her cheek. So she knew them. If anything, she had been part of their circus.  
She sniffed before standing back up, wobbling in place. Her eyes then rolled back into her head and she collapsed, unconscious.   
“Burn it” Ciel ordered, a deep frown upon his face and he clung onto Sebastian.

“Would ‘it’ be this mansion, my lord?” The butler inquired, turning his head toward his master.  
“Yes” Was Ciel’s simple answer, his gloved hand coming to clench the material of Sebastian’s coat tightly.   
“Young master, I gathered from her Majesty’s letter that our current mission is to find the kidnappers and rescue the children” The demon tried to ‘reason’ with his master. “ the kidnappers are already…” he continued, turning to Joker’s body and eyeing the woman’s body cautiously. She was still breathing. 

“ Shut up! Shut up!” Ciel snapped then grabbed Sebastian's face with his hands harshly, the butler’s eyes widening at the gesture” don’t leave anything behind! Burn everything here to ash! Have you forgotten your job! This is an order!” The boy shouted, his agitation palpable as he peered into the demons eyes, the contract mark in his eye glowing ominously. The young earl panted and the demon peered down at him with his glowing eyes, a neutral expression on his face. He then sighed, peeling off his glove with his teeth, to reveal the contract mark on his hand. He then proceeded to walk towards the candle holder, lifting up his hand towards the flame. Flames then shot towards the ceiling in a giant fire spire, bathing the room in an almost unbearable heat. 

 

“Yes, my lord” The demon smirked, clearly satisfied by the order. His held out his hand, flames engulfing everything.   
“Grab the woman” Ciel ordered, peering up from his butler’s shoulder” Perhaps she’ll be of use to us”   
The demon didn’t argue, making his way to the woman quickly so she wouldn’t be engulfed in flames. As small as she was, he was able to balance his master in one arm while he held the petite woman in the other. The three of them stood there as flames licked at every inch of the room before bursting forth and gradually, destroyed everything on it’s way….


	2. His knight, breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of rape

Sun filtered through tall window panes, the checkered iron covering of the windows casting shadows across the young earl’s desk as he slowly filled in much needed paperwork. His brain hazy with boredom as his pen flew with practiced ease across the sheet of paper.

There was a faint knock and the door clicked open. He looked up, setting down his pen.  
“I brought you lunch my lord” Sebastian announced as he wheeled a trolley filled with light sandwiches, tea and some puff pastries for dessert. “Today we have light, cucumber sandwiches with earl grey tea and choux à la crème for dessert” Sebastian named off with flourish. He saw how the young earl’s eye seemed to directly go to the dessert. He never failed to please his master’s sweet tooth. The demon set a few sandwiches onto a fine piece of china before setting it in front of the boy before turning around to fill him a cup of tea.  
“Is our guest awake yet?” Ciel questioned before biting into the sandwich, letting the fresh flavor of the cucumber coat his tongue before swallowing. Sebastian made a curious noise before setting the steaming cup of tea beside the plate.

“I believe not young master, I shall check on her at once if you wish me to” Sebastian said, putting his right hand onto his left shoulder, his signature move.  
It has been a total of three days since they brought the woman back to the mansion and she showed no sign of waking up and Ciel was getting impatient.  
“Do so and report back to me afterwards” The earl said waving a hand dismissively with his free hand, the other busy with a sandwich triangle. The butler bowed as he said his customary ‘my lord’ and left. 

The demon’s finely tuned ears picked up the sound of crying and fastened his gait some before stopping in front of their guest room. He knocked briskly onto the door.  
“Milady?” He called loud enough for her to hear. As soon as he spoke up, the crying ceased immediately. He clicked his tongue in an annoyed manner as he slowly pushed the door open, the light of the hallway casting some light in the otherwise dark room.

“Milady?” He called again, his head jerking to the side as he heard the sound of water violently sloshing about in the tub in the adjoined bathroom. He closed the door behind him, the room completely dark aside from the solitary candle that was on the bed side table and by the looks of it, they were some candles in the bathroom as well.  
Her eyes must be sensitive to the light if she spent a large amount of time in that wretched place. Sebastian thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, keeping his steps light. 

“Mila-uh” He was interrupted in mid-call when something hit him in the chest. He looked down at the ground and saw a bar of soap. He noted with a grimaced that the bar of soap had left a white, bubbly mark on the lapel of his tailcoat. Truly outrageous. His blood red eyes scanned the room for the offender and soon enough, he saw two green eyes peek over the lid of the bathtub. 

“Ah there you are milady” He said in a honey sweet tone tilting his head, trying to seem as defenseless as possible. The woman proceeded to hiss at him and grabbed the closest thing to her, which appeared to be a bottle of essential oils and threw it at him. He deftly caught it with his hand and threw her an annoyed look, thin brows furrowed.  
“My, this is not how a lady should behave, I can understand you being frightened but no need to be ungrateful by assaulting us into our own household milady” Sebastian scolded. True enough, his words seemed to have struck a chord in the young woman for she disappeared out of view behind the bathtub. He started to make his way to the tub but noticed that the nightgown was neatly draped over the back of a chair. That meant…Sebastian smirked despise himself. He grabbed the bathrobe that hung onto a hook on the wall and held it out, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes to offer her some modesty.  
“Come milady, before you get cold, surely going around naked won’t help your already weakened health” He held back a smirk as he practically felt her blush. The tiny patter of feet could be heard, the steps hesitant.

“No need to be afraid you are safe here” He reassured sweetly. At least for now, her life all depended on what she had to do with the children’s kidnappings. The petite woman or perhaps she was a teenager, slowly slipped into the bathrobe before yanking away from him as if burned. The butler heard the silk sash being hastily fastened and assumed that she was decent before slowly opening his eyes. The candles on the edge of the bath casted ominous shadows across the woman’s far too thin face. Her eyes sunken in with heavy bags, her cheekbones prominent due to her cheeks being slightly hollow, her collarbones sticking out under her smooth ivory skin. The only thing that stuck out to him was the luminescence of her eyes. The same glow they had back in the manor. Sebastian saw the shadows dance across the wall out of the corner of his eye. So the woman was indeed special…Interesting. 

Their staring contest was interrupted when the woman’s stomach gave an angry growl, making her flush in embarrassment. Sebastian let out a small chuckle.  
“Please Milady; allow me to bring you something to eat and maybe perhaps something to drink as well?” He questioned, her eyes never leaving him. She didn’t offer a vocal answer but she did give a firm nod of her head, her hands fiddling anxiously with the silk sash. 

“Then I shall return” He bowed with a hand on his shoulder and slowly walked out.  
Soon enough he came back with a trolley filled with lighter foods, he figure that she had to start small for her stomach to get used to food again. He knocked out of curtesy and wasn’t surprised when the female on the other side didn’t respond.

He froze as he felt a light breeze whisper under the door and assumed the worse.  
“Milady!” He called, yanking the door open but stopped in mid track as he saw the petite female perched onto the window sill, the window opening just a tiny bit. The woman jumped with a faint squeak and pulled comforter closer to herself. The demon put a hand over his heart, feigning relief. Oh how his master would have been angry if he let her escape…  
“You gave me quite a scare there, I though you ran away” He said, relief colouring his voice.  
“My apologies… I just wanted some air, I know it’s kind of cold outside but please allow me to take it in a little more please” Her soft voice filled his ears, slightly muffled by the comforter she held close to herself, everything hidden except her eyes. He smiled, clearly pleased, so she could speak.  
“Feeling talkative now aren’t we?” He jested as he reached for the trolley into the hallway and wheeled it in, closing the door with his foot gently. The woman blushed up to her ears and adverted her gaze to outside.

 

“My apologies milady, it was a misplaced comment, please forgive me” He said, opening the pot, which contained a light broth, letting the aroma fill the room. He filled up a bowl and held it up as a peace offering. The woman seemed to sniff in the aroma and he saw her eyes flash hungrily. She gently closed the window and slipped off the windowsill. She left the curtains open, letting in a small sliver of light peek into the room. She made her way over with her make shift cocoon, in which Sebastian honestly found adorable. He motioned her to the bed and she followed his instruction but kept a certain distance between the two of them, her eyes flashing wearily as she eyed the butler intently. She crawled with her blanket cocoon on the bed and settled down against the head board with a light sigh, burying her tiny nose into the blanket as if to seek comfort. Sebastian offered the steaming bowl, feeling it’s heat soak into his glove. Two small, dainty, if not a bit shaky, hands made their way out of the cocoon, their host refusing to quit her blanket fort anytime soon. Sebastian watched as her shaking hands went to grab onto the bowl. They were shaking too badly; she would most likely spill the scalding soup onto herself and the bedding. He suddenly held it out of her reach, a forlorn expression appearing on her face as her tiny hands retracted back into the warmth of the cocoon.

“Allow me milady, I’ve noticed how your hands are shaking, for your own safety, allow me to feed you” She eyed him wearily once again, her head ducking into the folds of the blanket. The demon waited patiently until her doe eyes peeked up at him again.  
“Ok” she murmured weakly and the butler offered a closed eye smile, seemingly pleased.  
“May I?” The butler asked, motioning to the spot beside her on the bed. She offered a small nod before shifting to the side to give him room. There was plenty of room if you asked him; she took so little place on the bed that she could get lost in it. Sebastian took a seat beside the woman, sitting in a way that he would be facing her. He gently filled the small spoon with soup and held it out to her, a hand under the spoon in case some of its content spilled. She obediently opened her mouth and took the offered spoon. She hummed in surprise at the flavours that exploded into her mouth. The dark haired male seemed pleased with her reaction, pale lips stretched into a smile. She had to admit, the man was really handsome. His red eyes stuck out to her the most. They held a certain glint that she couldn’t quite place. 

Harmony let out a content sigh as her belly felt full. She leaned back against the headboard, nestling herself in her cocoon, feeling warm all over. The broth had been amazing and so did the tea. It warmed her up to her soul. Of course she wished she had more soup but the butler insisted that she didn’t, so she wouldn’t upset her fragile stomach by eating too much in one go. Said butler glanced at her from over his shoulder as he rolled the trolley to the door.  
“t-thank you!” She suddenly bleated, hiding into the confines of the comforter. Since when was she THIS shy. The dark haired man looked surprised for a second then pleased, an easy smirk slipping onto his lips.  
“You’re welcome milady, I shall come back at dinner, ring if you need anything” He said, pointing to the cord near the bed. “Rest for now and gain some strength” with that, the butler gently closed the door behind him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------Intermission---------------------------------------------------------

Ciel felt like nodding off when Sebastian allowed himself in with afternoon tea. He rubbed his eye tiredly as he pushed the papers away with his free hand. Some sugar would do him good.  
“ For afternoon tea; we have blueberry crumpets accompanied with Darjeeling tea’ Sebastian announced, setting the plate of crumpets in front of his master, noticing that the earl looked a bit sleepy, his eye blinking heavily. He set the freshly brewed tea in front of the young earl.

 

“ So is our guest awake?” He asked as he sipped the tea carefully, it’s warmth waking him up instantly.  
“ Yes indeed, in fact, she even attempted to assault me with a bar of soap my lord” Ciel promptly choked on his mouthful of tea as he snorted unattractively. He coughed and cleared his throat, trying to fight the smile that threatened to show on his face. Oh that must have been quite the site. “ I hope it didn’t hurt too much” The earl jested, amusement dancing in his eye. The butler felt slightly miffed at his master’s amusement.

“Oh what type of a butler would I be if I allowed myself to be injured by a mere bar of soap my lord” The butler jested right back. The young boy cleared his throat, regaining his serious demeanor.  
“Will she be able to come to my office so we can discuss?” The earl asked as he bit onto a crumpet carefully, some crumbs falling onto his lap, earning him a look of disapproval from Sebastian.  
“ I doubt it young master, she seemed a bit…unstable, when I first met her this morning, she didn’t hesitate to attack whoever she deems a threat to her well-being” Sebastian explained, clearing off the crumbs on his master’s trousers with a small duster. The young teen tsked, clearly annoyed.  
“What a huge amount of bother, fine, I give her till tomorrow afternoon tea to come to me or I’ll go to her myself” Ciel announced firmly but the demon gave a disapproving look. “that wouldn’t be wise my young master, she could very well hurt you” The butler countered, ignoring the young earl’s icy glare.  
“ oh please Sebastian, I hardly look threatening, I’m only a child after all” The young teen smirked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently, making Sebastian smirk proudly. Such a deceiving master.  
“ very well my lord” The butler agreed

\--------------------------------------------------Intermission-------------------------------------------------------------

True enough, the woman didn’t show up to his office and Ciel had to go and see her himself. His cane tapped softly against the ground as Sebastian walked ahead, rolling a tray filled with pastries and a pot of tea for afternoon tea. They reached their guest door and halted infront of it. A slight breeze whispered from under the door. Ciel frowned as he felt it brush his ankles.  
“She must of opened the window for some air” Sebastian explained, raising a hand to knock on the door. Ciel looked up at the demon “ If she escaped, you will be held personally responsible Sebastian” The young teen said, glaring at the tall man who was in no way phased by the icy display.  
“Come in” a faint voice came from the other side. The butler opened the door enough for his master to go through.  
“Good afternoon Miss?” Ciel greeted, trying to plaster a smile onto his face. He saw the woman perched onto the windowsill, swaddled in blankets.  
“Harmony” She answered softly, her eyes clearly assessing him. 

He nearly tsked in annoyance at her disrespect.  
“I’m Ciel Earl Phantomhive” He introduced with a slight bow. Her eyes were unwavering as they nearly pinned him down with their intensity. It seemed like she was no fool, she trusted nobody, not even a ‘child’. 

She did seem to snap out of it when he said Earl. She sputtered and suddenly stood and did a semblance of curtesy with her mountain of blankets.  
“My deepest apology my lord, if only I’ve known that you held such an important title, I would of showed some respect, please forgive me” She bowed deeply and the Earl felt pleased.  
“It’s no problem” He reassured, waving a hand. “Now how about we discuss over afternoon tea, I believe you are familiar with my butler’s culinary confections are you not?” Her eyes were back to being weary, her emerald gaze fixated on the door behind him. She knew that Sebastian was there. Interesting. 

“He shall not harm you” Unless I tell him to. The young lord thought to himself. “Come, we can have tea in the drawing room, or perhaps in the gazebo outside?” Her eyes lit up at the concept of outside. How long has she been confined in that manor. He had so many questions and he would get his answers today.  
“Outside would be lovely my lord” She said respectfully, her old habits falling back into place. 

“ Excellent, I’ll let you get dressed and Sebastian will escort you to the gazebo” Ciel said, his voice clearly leaving no room for arguing. The young woman had no other choice but to consent, not wanting to show any disrespect towards the young Earl, even though she felt like his butler couldn’t be trusted. Perhaps he wouldn’t do awful things like the Doctor did, but she felt that he wasn’t white as snow either. Her stomach churned at the memories, her loins aching dully in reminiscence of his actions. Ciel left the room, the distant tapping of his cane slowly fading away the further he got. Sebastian peeked his head in the room, seeing the female gazing into nothingness, her face devoid of emotions.  
“shall I assist you in getting dressed milady?” Sebastian asked, holding up a dress that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. “No, I’d rather dress myself thank you” She finally answered, carefully grabbing the dress that the demon was holding out. 

“I shall wait for you outside the door then Lady Harmony” The man bowed at the waist before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Harmony held out the dress in front of her, the comforter that had been wrapped around her shoulders falling to the floor with a soft plop, leaving her standing in the thin nightgown she had been wearing ever since she’s been here. The dress seemed intricate in itself, Harmony started to wonder if she would need the butler’s aid in the end. No, she could do it herself. She didn’t want any wandering hands on her body. She gently set the dress down carefully and pulled the nightgown over her head, folding it and setting it on the foot of the bed. She grabbed the dress and proceeded to put it on a best as she could, almost getting lost in the many layers of fabric. Her head finally popped out and she let out a sigh of relief. She blew away the strands of hair that were in her face. She patted down her dual-coloured hair with one hand while the other grasped the skirt of the dress and walked over to the vanity to look at herself in the mirror. She grabbed the pearl ornated brush that sat upon the vanity and brushed her tangled locks, wincing as the brush got stuck in the knots that littered the ends of her hair. She sighed in disappointment, those split ends had to go. She rummaged into the vanity’s drawers to see if there were any scissors or maybe razor blades at best. She made a sound of success and held up the sharp scissors, the metal glinting wearily in the pale light as it filtered through the curtains. She then began to cut, each snip felt freeing, hair slowly gathering at her feet. She cut them just below her chin, making into a fashionable bob. She sat the scissors back down and finally took a good look at herself. 

She looked way too thin for one. Her being thin always had been normal but now, she looked sickly. Her eyes sunken in, her cheeks hollow, her elbows had gotten sharper and her wrists looked like twigs. The dress was off-the-shoulders with a pigeon breast type front in the color of peach. The dress draped carefully, if not comfortably along her body and flared into an elegant train. It seemed to be made almost entirely of ecru netting and was intricately embroided with floral and leaf motifs in tambour style. Everything was enhanced with appliqued lace and cut-work.  
A knock interrupted her scrutiny of herself, her head snapping towards the door. Right, the butler. She quickly padded over to the door and opened the door, peeking her head out, fearful emerald meeting unnerving ruby. 

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, trying to be patient with the young lady inside the room. He turned to knock on the door, the sound of tiny footsteps and swishing of fabric meeting his ears. The door opened and she peeked her head out, look up at him with her wide, weary doe eyes.  
“Milady” He breathed, seeing that she had cut her hair short” Whatever happened to your hair” He questioned, eyeing her handiwork. She flushed her cheeks colouring as she ducked her head.  
“They were so horribly knotted that I felt the need to cut them” She explained briefly, moving to duck back into the room but the man gently grasped her hand, keeping her from doing so.  
“Now that you are ready Lady Harmony, we mustn’t keep my master waiting” Sebastian said, gently letting go of her hand, afraid that if he squeezed too hard, he would shatter her poor delicate hand. 

“Yes, my apologies for taking this much time, I almost got lost into the dress” She joked, attempting to lighten the mood, even if she almost felt terrified of the crow like butler. The man offered her a closed eye smile.  
“ You look stunning, the color suits you perfectly” The demon complimented and her cheeks and ears got warmer as she cupped her cheeks in effort to cover her blush.  
They made their way through the manor,twisting and turning into different hallways, Hamony’s photographic memory taking in every detail so she wouldn’t get lost, her eyes taking in the magnificence of the manor. 

“Perhaps after your meeting with master, I can offer you a full visit of the manor if you’d like” The butler suggested, as if reading her mind. The butler offered her a shawl to cover herself from the cold. They stepped out, briskly walking up to a grand gazebo, the butler fast pace made it a hard time for her shorter legs to keep up. The man opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. She slipped into the much warmer gazebo, the young earl sitting at a table, leaning his cheek on his fist, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground.  
“Pardon me my lord if I kept you waiting” Harmony bleated her apology, the young earl’s cobalt eye pining her in place as he looked up at her. She took a seat in front of the young boy, smoothing down the skirt of the dress nervously, her hands skimming along the soft fabric.

“You look radiant Lady Harmony” Ciel complimented once he gave her a once over. The woman blushed, covering her flaming cheeks. She was a bit too thin for his taste however.  
“ w-why thank you my lord” Harmony giggled nervously, her eyes looking at her folded hands in her lap.  
“ Today we have éclair au chocolat and earl grey tea” The butler introduced, pouring two cups of tea and setting the pastries onto small plates.  
“ So, tell me about yourself Lady Harmony, how did you come to join the circus?” The young earl said after he took his first sip of tea. The woman suddenly felt weighted down by their stares. The young teen’s cobalt blue eye watching her in a calculating manner while the butler seemed to be staring right into her soul…  
Little did Harmony know that he actually see her soul? Her soul was something akin to a butterfly. The butterfly was white, which indicated the purity of her soul. Tiny glimpses of black that seemed to fleet over the calm, peaceful butterfly had him curious. Yet the butterfly remained fluttering in its invisible confines, letting the splashes of black greet it like it was an old friend. The woman had something to hide it seemed, he and his master would soon find out.  
Harmony took a sip of tea to ease the dryness in her throat. She gulped, pursing her lips. The way the teen looked at her, as if he dared her to lie to his face, made her heart thud painfully against her ribcage. If she told the truth, he would think she was a head case and if she lied, he would eventually find out and she didn’t want to know what he would do if he eventually saw through her lies. 

She took a deep breath before starting on her tale. The truth was the best way to go, besides she hated lying, she always felt this tiny pinprick sensation in her brain, even when she told a white lie. The element of honesty probably had something to do with this.  
The young earl assessed the woman as she told her tale, her face and eyes completely honest. Any normal person would think that the woman was a head case and would immediately intern her in a mad house but Ciel wasn’t exactly a normal person. He had a demon butler, who had a grim reaper pinning after him and he used to have a hell hound as a pet. So maybe, just maybe Ciel felt generous when he tried to believe her story. 

 

For the demon, the land she spoke of sounded vaguely familiar but he didn’t give it much thoughts, it was up to his master to decide if she was a head case or telling the truth. He watched as the woman told her life story, her eyes open, open in a way he could see if she was lying or not.  
“ Then I joined the circus, it was actually fun for a while, until I noticed the others of the group disappearing at night and then suddenly reappearing the next morning as if nothing happened” The woman explained, growing more comfortable, using hands gestures as she spoke.” Eventually I grew curious and followed them on their outing… maybe I should of stayed behind…” She trailed off, playing with her fingers.

“I saw what they did to the police officers, I really tried to stop them but, I was clearly outnumbered” Harmony said, giving a self-deprecating smile, her eyes growing hazy as she clutched the fabric of her dress. “They brought me to baron Kelvin’s manor and kept me there, they didn’t want to dispose of me since they thought of me as a valuable friend…even once there I tried to protect the children, clawing, scratching, trying everything to keep that awful doctor away from them but they started to sedate me so everything grew hazy” Harmony’s grip on her dress tightened even more, her knuckles going white. It was getting difficult to breathe all of the sudden, as if a vice was squeezing her lungs, her breaths coming out in petrified wheezes as she started to tremble.

“t-then the doctor, he…he always had that weird glint in his eye whenever I saw him in his tent when I got injured, I didn’t put much thought into it but…I saw what it meant when I was under sedation and that he would approach with the same glint in his eye…” Harmony shook like a leaf, reaching for her cup of tea to allivate her parched throat but she ended up knocking it over with her jerky motions. 

Ciel watched as the woman started to breathe heavily, her breath coming out in wheezes, her pupils only terrified pinpricks in her eyes. The young earl assumed that the doctor had sexual abused her, which explained why he had such a tight grip on her back at the manor. He took her as his own once she couldn’t fight back, mind numb with drugs. Ciel’s lip twitched in disgust. Good thing the woman killed him herself, took revenge for defiling her body against her will.  
Harmony suddenly turned her head and vomited, her emotions getting the best of her. Broken sobs escape her lips as she buried her face into her hands, trying to hide her shame from the young earl unwavering gaze. She flinched as a hand delicately lifted her chin and proceeded to wipe her mouth with a cloth. She felt ashamed at the way she became undone in front of the noble.

“Hush now my lady, calm yourself, no need to overwork yourself like this” The soothing voice of the butler cut through her haze. She licked her dry lips, wincing at the taste of acidic vomit on her lips. She grabbed the offered cup that Sebastian refilled for her, the wet spot that the spill had left already gone. She drunk deeply from the cup and settled back into her chair.  
'You have my sincerest apologies for what happened to you in there Lady Harmony'the earl said,genuinely sorry, she only had been a poor innocent victim in this whole evil scheme. Perhaps the woman had been too trusting and eventually paid the price with her body,defiled in the most violent way no doubt. Human men are weak and fickle,thought Sebastian. Forcefully taking things that weren't theirs or in this case,willing. Sebastian couldnt help but feel disgust whenever he heard such tales. He may be a demon, but when a mate or partner wasnt willing, he backed down,out of principle. Human females needed to be pampered, dotted on like the fragile little creatures they were. Fragiles little creatures that could easily break if one wasnt careful enough. He watched the young woman,whose body still quaked into her chair,eyes downcast in shame. However she stiffled her sobs, trying to keep a semblance of dignity beforw his master. “With that said, I believe that you will be free to leave the mansion once your better Miss Harmony” Ciel finally said, glancing at her over the rim of his cup. She couldn’t believe it… He believed her entire story…How come he didn’t think she was a psycho?  
She didn’t feel like going back into this world, deeming it far too dangerous for her well-being. What if there still was angry mobs looking for her with their pitch forks and torches, ready to be-head her on a whim. 

“Please let me remain here my lord, I’ll do anything” She blurted in a moment of desperation. This world was too painful and cold already, with her weak magic and unsettling shadows; she didn’t know how she was to survive. She swallowed her pride as she stood, her hands clenched at her sides. She kneeled on one knee in front of the young lord, making him jerk in his seat, staring her with one wide eye. She pressed her fist to her heart” Allow me to offer you my services”  
She couldn’t possibly mean…Right, she did tell him that she had been a knight. He almost expected her to offer her body to him in order for him to keep her in his manor.  
“Right, you were a knight of the royal court were you not?” The young lord inquired and the woman nodded positively “ Perhaps I could take you in as my body guard then” The boy consented, watching as her eyes flashed in relief. 

 

“ Repeat after me, I, Harmony, will give my sole loyalty to the Phantomhives” The boy demanded, voice gone firm.  
“I, Harmony, will give my sole loyalty to the Phantomhives” She parroted, bowing her head “and I will protect you and everyone that lives within this vicinity with my life” She swore seriously, her voice losing its melodious lilt, replaced with a more serious tone. The young earl smirked, pleased with her answer.  
“ Excellent, you shall call me young master, master or my lord from now on, Am I understood” The boy asked seriously, the emerald eyes of the female looking up to meet his.

“Yes, My Lord”


End file.
